


I didn’t knew I would miss you until you were gone (and came back again)

by starspectre



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, it's super fluffy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James disapeared and Q is bitter about it.....but maybe James is also just a dick who knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t knew I would miss you until you were gone (and came back again)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know but the idea came when an old friend found me again and I realized how much i missed them so /shrug emoticon, also super duper huge thanks to AO3- User dunnj who beta-read it so that's why he is as a co-writer signed in  
> Comments are welcome!

Bond was declared dead, again, the agent had a small soft spot for destruction.

The Quartermaster of MI6 was slightly worried for his usually-on-point-agent. He hadn’t sent in a short report or any sign of life to the headquarters yet.

"Bond? Status, now.” He tried again for the third time now, receiving still no reply he sighed. “M, we might have a problem. I can verify that the mission is done but Bond won’t reply. I’m afraid he is dead for real now.”

“Are you sure? You know that agent Bond tends to vanish straight from the place after finishing and turns up later at the MI6.”

“Ma’am he hasn’t replied in the last three days, nor are there any reports sent in.”

M let out a small sigh. “He is fine, it’s agent Bond after all, Q.”

The days turned to months and the months turned to 2 and a half years of no sign from the double 0 agent. Q was stumbling in his apartment after a long week of all-nighters and caffeine soaked days. Eyes burning from the exertions of keeping focused. At first he didn’t realized that his two cats were quiet, it wasn’t that late. Usually they would have come and complained about not getting food yet. The Quartermaster walked into the kitchen to make their food only to see that they already had something in their bowls.

“I was free and fed them already.”

“I’m not gonna ask how you got in here but I’m sure gonna ask how you can show up just like that without batting an eyelash, Bond.”

“I had to go for cover, they didn’t get off my tail until after half a year ago.”

Q stared at James, it was an unidentifiable stare, at least for people who hadn’t had the training the double 0 agent had.

“Missed me?” He chuckled low, getting interrupted by a sharp pain across his cheek, he saw it coming but didn’t intend to prevent it.

“Of bloody course, Bond!” Snarled Q, voice shaking slightly.

Grabbing the hand of Q, Bond muttered an apology into his hand. “I assume you got the message then? Before I left?”

“Yeah it was quite hard to miss. Subtle things are not yours apparently.”

Bond laughed low and leaned into the privacy of his Quartermaster. “No it’s not. Never was never will, out of all people you should know that.”

“Oh sod off, Bond. I’m going to bed now, try not to set anything off, or vanish again for 2 and a half years.”

“I won’t, don’t worry I will be there when you get up again Q.” Bond smiled and gave the other a light kiss on the side of his lip.

“You know M is going to be boiling with anger.” Q muttered and slid past the agent in a smooth motion and walked to his bedroom.

“Yeah but she also saw the message probably so she-”

“Is still going to be boiling with anger because how dare her best agent mess up their new Quartermaster.”

“Touché.” Bond replied and patted one of the cats on the couch.

“Either way, we can think about something after I get some sleep. You can take the couch, or the guestroom. Goodnight James.”

The blond decided to follow Q into his bedroom after the cats that Q had decided got enough affection for the night. Sliding right next to the man whose voice had helped Bond so many times, and sleeping through the night in peace.


End file.
